


Bright Moon High School

by dragonflydart123



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123
Summary: Bright Moon High School is a school for teens to learn, grow, have adventures, take chances, and learn from their mistakes. Also, magic and bad jokes and secrets aplenty! Set in 2025, Etheria City, in the modern world!
Relationships: Adora/Catra, Bow/Glimmer, Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio, Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Scorpia/Perfuma
Kudos: 6





	Bright Moon High School

**Etheria Hospital, 2011:**

Adora panted hard, looking up at her wife, Catra, with scared blue eyes. "It hurts so much." She whimpered. Catra kissed her head, wiping a golden bang away. "I know, you're doing so good, Princess~" Catra cooed, wrapping her tail around her wife's wrist. Adora was currently giving birth to their second child. 

**Four Hours Later:**

Adora gave a tired smile up to Catra, cradling their newest baby. "Finn is so beautiful." Adora cooed happily, tickling Finn's chin, causing the baby to squeal and giggle happily. Catra sat next to them. "I love you both so much~" She smiled. "Love you too!" Adora chirped, before yawning, and rubbing her eyes. "You need to sleep." Catra pointed out. Adora pouted. "Don't wanna! But fine." She curled into the pillow, eyes drooping as Catra began singing softly.

**Finn's First Birthday Party, 2012:**

The one year old Finn giggled and squealed at all the people surrounding the table. Their cat tail flicked happily as Their ears twitched. "Wuv you!" They squealed again.

**Finn's Sixth Birthday Party, 2016:**

Four years later, the six year old Finn was in an argument with his older sister, Selena. "Both of you, stop fighting!" Adora snapped, holding the rebuilt Sword of Protection at her side. "You're both being childish." Catra added, crossing her arms. "Sorry mum." Finn said, scratching their ear as their tail flicked.

**Finn's Twelfth Birthday, 2022:**

Finn whined as they got sent home from school. The 12 year old sighed as they rubbed their tail gently. They had gotten sent home after getting into a fight. Catra picked her child up. "Finn, what happened?" She asked. Finn looked down. "Bully called you and mama stupid dykes. So I punched them, and we got into a fight." Finn whispered. Catra hissed, and scowled. "Thank you for defending us, Finn, but next time, please walk away." Finn just nodded. "Okay mum." Finn smoothed back their blonde dyed hair.

**Finn's Thirteenth Birthday, 2023:**

Finn was now in 8th grade, and very happy. They had a good group of friends, but they were terrified of starting high school next year. Finn curled into Adora's embrace. "Mama, will I do good in high school?" They asked softly. Adora kissed his head gently. "You'll do wonderful, my precious cat." She cooed, as Catra nodded. "And whatever happens, you have your entire family on your side." She added. Selena tickled Finn, causing them to squeal. "Sissy, stop it!" They giggled. Selena laughed. "Okay, little cat." Finn yawned cutely. "Goodnight." Catra told her family, as Adora, Selena, and Finn curled into each other, falling asleep as Catra did the same.


End file.
